


Vocal

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things get... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure where this came from but it's out there and I might have a new multi fic coming soon so be on the look out. Thanks and enjoy.

“I don’t know Kel. Maybe she is getting bored with me.”

“Tobs don’t be an idiot. Alex loves you to pieces so you’re worrying for nothing.”

“Yeah but she used… well I mean when we. Uh.” Tobin blushes and looked down even though Kelley couldn’t see her over the phone.

“Tobin it’s me, just spit it out already.” Kelley mused on the other end of the receiver.

“Well she uh. Used to uh… UGH! She used to be so vocal and now she’s quieted down a lot and maybe she is getting bored. What if she’s bored and lost the passion and desire? What if she is over it? Over me?” Tobin sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Trust me when I tell you this. She is not bored and definitely NOT over you. I swear sometimes I feel like I need a crowbar to pull you two away from each other. And it’s not like you don’t see each other; you live together! However, if you feel like she is getting bored, spice it up. Do some research, use knowledge that you already have of things she likes and improvise.”

“But how? Like what do I do? Do you and Hope keep it spicy?”

“Yes we do but we aren’t talking about my sex life here. Don’t want you getting all hot and bothered.”

“You’re such an ass Kel.”

“But you loveeeee me. I promise Tobs; do some research and I’m sure you will figure it out. I gotta go. Love you.”

“Love you too ya jerk. Bye.”

Tobin hung up the phone and then looked down at the time. _2:47 pm._ She sat for a moment and thought about the conversation with Kelley.

_‘Alex won’t be home until 7. Hmm.’_

She looked over to her laptop, back to her phone, back to her laptop and turned it on.

_‘For research.’_

\--------------------

7:15 rolled around when Alex came bursting through the door exhausted. After her meeting with her agent earlier in the day, Alex had rushed off to do a Nike shoot and then 2 interviews. By the time she had reached her car, she questioned whether she would even make it home or not.

A higher power must have wanted her home because here she was finally pushing her way through the door of her and Tobin’s apartment.

_‘Omg, finally.’_

Throwing her bag on the counter along with her keys, she headed to the bedroom.

“Tobs I’m home!” She called but was met with silence.

“Babe?” She tried again but there was no sign of the midfielder.

Alex opened the door to their bedroom and went to click on the light but the room remained dark. She tried flicking it on again but still no light.

“Why is this light-“ She was cut off by suddenly being grabbed.

“What the? Stop it! Help! Help! Tobin! Where are you?!” Alex screamed as she struggled against the attacker but to no avail.

All of sudden the attacker pushed her down in a chair and tied her arms behind her back and her feet so she couldn’t kick. Then it was silent.

“Take whatever you want but please don’t hurt me.” She tried to sound calm and confident.

“Hello? Who are you and what do you want?” She asked with more confidence.

Suddenly Alex heard two claps and the lights came on to reveal a smirking Tobin leaning up against the closet door with arms crossed.

“Tobin?” Alex asked still confused and adjusting to the new light.

“Sup Lex?” Tobin smirked.

Alex finally focused and saw Tobin leaning up against the door frame in a trench coat that reached her knees. Her hair was down and curled and she was now grinning from ear to ear.

“What the hell is going on?! You scared me half to death!” Alex raised her voice as one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot in the air.

“I’m sorry babe.”

Tobin undid her belt and shrugged the coat off letting it fall to the floor and revealing her matching black and pink lacy lingerie set. She started to walk over to Alex. Alex’s jaw dropped as she eyed her girlfriend in the lingerie as her muscles contracted as she walked. Her eyes scanned her body and traveled down to her perfect abs and rested on Tobin’s v line on her hips.

Tobin stopped right in front of Alex and leaned down just millimeters from the younger girl’s lips.

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” She whispered as she placed a short featherlike kiss on her lips.

“I uh. What is. You. Huh?” Alex stuttered as she tried to form complete sentences and to figure out what was going on. Tobin grinned at the response.

_‘This is going to be fun.’_

Tobin straddled Alex and ran her fingers through the younger girl’s hair.

“How was your day? I missed you.” Tobin smiled as she tilted her head to the side.

But Alex was too distracted.

“Babe?” Tobin called as she noticed Alex’s eyes closed and dragged her fingers up and down Alex’s arms.

Alex opened them and tried to focus back in. “Hmm yeah. Sounds good, I’ll do it later.”

“That’s not what I asked you.” Tobin smirked causing Alex to blush.

“What is this all about? And you look so hot by the way; even more than usual.”

But Tobin didn’t respond with words. She leaned in and kissed Alex softly but with a purpose. They kissed for a little before Tobin’s tongued licked Alex’s bottom lip and Alex’s mouth immediately opened. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while before Tobin felt Alex wiggle underneath her no doubt trying to free her hands. Tobin pulled away, taking Alex’s bottom lip between her teeth in the process.

“Nah uh uh. No moving.” Tobin tisked as she reached her hands around to still Alex’s tied ones.

Tobin nudged Alex’s face to the side with her nose to give herself better access and started to place kisses on Alex’s neck, starting at her collarbone.

“But you didn’t answer my… My…My…” But her words fell flat as Tobin’s mouth found Alex’s weakest spot behind her ear. Tobin sucked for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I’m sorry what was that?” She huskily asked but waited no time for a response before licking from the bottom of Alex’s ear lobe, down her neck, to her collar bone and blowing her breath lightly along the slick trail.

“Forgot.” Alex managed to get out still in her daze from Tobin’s warm breath on her neck.

Tobin released her hands, got off Alex and pushed Alex’s shirt up as she kissed her way down her body. Down her chest, over each individual ab, her belly button, and finally stopping at Alex’s pant line.

“Tooooobiiiinnnn.” Alex breathed out. Alex’s breathing turn ragged as a few more low moans escaped her lips from trying to control her body. She smirked knowing she was getting the response she was looking for.

Slowly she unbuttoned the button, unzipped the zipper, and parted the two folds of fabric to the sides slightly. Then she leaned in and kissed Alex’s lower stomach. Alex slightly bucked her hips at the contact and Tobin pulled away to smirk at Alex.

“Untie Me Tobin. Right. Now.” She whispered dangerously low.

“But I’m having so much fun.” Tobin smiled innocently.

“Right. Fucking. Now.” She growled as her blue eyes now a darkened blue blazed with lust at Tobin.

Before Tobin could blink, Alex had her own clothes ripped off and Tobin out of her lingerie and on the bed straddling Tobin. As soon as shock wore off, Tobin gripped Alex’s hips and flipped her over.

“Oh No Sexy Lexy. You’re not in charge.” She placed one leg between Alex’s and pushed up as she held Alex’s arms above her head.

Alex grunted and shut her eyes tight as she moved with Tobin. Tobin freed up one hand and let it travel down Alex’s abs, across her lower stomach and finally down to her most sensitive area.

“Omg Tobin.” She moaned out as she gripped the sheets in her clenched fists and Tobin found a rhythm.

“Right there Tobin. Please don’t stop. Please.” Alex begged. And Alex never begged. This ignited a bigger fire inside of Tobin.

As Tobin’s hand worked faster and faster, Alex’s walls were closing in. With one final curl, Alex spiraled over the edge.

“TOBINNNNN!” She screamed as her fingers dug into and down Tobin’s muscular back.

Tobin let Alex ride out her high. When the shaking subsided and Alex’s breath returned to normal, she laid next to Alex and wrapped and arm around her.

“That was…wow.” Alex was speechless.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Tobin responded proudly and kissed her temple.

“Don’t get me wrong that was mind blowing, exciting, and hot but what was that for? The whole scene beforehand and everything?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to try something different.” She tried to sound convincing but her voice cracked and Alex knew.

“You’re lying. Come on, you know you can tell me anything.” Alex urged.

Tobin sighed and gave in. “I was afraid you were getting bored of me… of us and I got scared. You. Uh. You used to be so vocal and stuff and you quieted down a lot. I called Kelley for advice. She told me I was crazy, that you weren’t bored and over me, and to research things and improvise.” Tobin felt embarrassed and tried to move away. Alex’s grip tightened.

“Tobin I could never and will never be bored of you. I love you so much and you’re stuck with me forever. Sorry not sorry. And honestly, I quieted down because we have neighbors. One of them actually caught me in the hall one day and asked if we could relax a little with the name dropping. We shared an awkward silence, an awkward laugh, and then I agreed. I didn’t tell you because I know you’d get embarrassed and never want to walk the hall again. You are just that damn good Ms. Heath.” Alex laughed and burrowed further into Tobin’s side.

“Wow. Just wow. Now I feel ashamed that I doubted your feelings for me.”

“Don’t be. It’s okay to be scared; just talk to me next time. Although, I _really_ enjoyed this little stunt you pulled.” Alex dragged her fingers across Tobin’s stomach.

“In fact, let me show you how much I enjoyed it.” Alex rasped as she rolled on top of Tobin.

This time Alex’s name was being screamed throughout the apartment; pretty much guaranteeing her to encounter another awkward moment in the hall with their neighbors in the next few days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really experienced with writing this type of stuff. I tried, so don't be too mean with the feedback. Thanks!


End file.
